


Bonne fille ou mauvaise fille

by Kaaaaarooooo



Series: Brio Canon Rewrite : Version Française [6]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: 1x07, Because damn if rio could fuck her he will, Canon Compliant, Canon Rewrite, F/M, I'm ashamed for them, Smut, They are tease, They want eachother so much, Vaginal Sex, Well not really a plot, and cute, and sexy, and soft, hm, i mean the plot is their last scene of 1x07
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: Pour une fois, Beth n'a pas envie d'être une bonne fille, en plus elle doit se faire pardonner auprès de Rio (1x07 rewrite).
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: Brio Canon Rewrite : Version Française [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839766





	Bonne fille ou mauvaise fille

**Author's Note:**

> Pas de bêta.
> 
> Ceci est la suite des rewrite 1x04, 1x05 et 1x06, mais il peux être lu seul. Il n'a rien à voir avec les rewrite 1x02 et 1x03.

Beth avait foiré, elle le savait et elle le regrettait. C'est elle qui avait demandé de blanchir plus d'argent à Rio, qui avait accepté, en sachant très bien qu'elles n'y arriveraient pas dans le temps imparti. Mais au lieu de l'admettre, elles avaient montés un plan pour que d'autre femme ce joigne à leur business sans pour autant savoir ce qu'elles allaient vraiment faire. Malheureusement, l'une d'entre elle n'avait pas fait l'échange d'argent, leur rendant les vrais billets, sauf qu'elles n'avaient pas pu s'en rendre comptes, à part les élastiques, elles ne savaient pas faire la différence entre des faux et des vrais billets, mais Rio si.

Rio était revenu le lendemain de leur rencontre au parc, celle où il avait été tellement fier d'elles qu'il leur avait proposé encore plus d'argent, avec deux de ses hommes. Il avait été furieux et Beth détestait ça. Les choses allait bien entre eux, elle ne voulait pas que a change mais surtout, elle ne voulait pas le décevoir, pas lui. Mais vu l'arme qu'il avait pointé sur sa tempe, elle l'avait définitivement énervé. Mais Beth étant têtu, elle ne s'était pas laissé impressionner et son geste l'avait agacé en retour. De quel endroit il avait osé la menacer avec une arme devant sa meilleure amie et sa sœur. En plus ça n'avait pas été entièrement de sa faute, bon d'accord, si, mais elle ne lui dira jamais de vive voix.

Heureusement Rio les avait épargnés, même si Beth n'en avait pas douté une seconde. Elles avaient récupérés l'argent et Beth allait pouvoir le rendre à Rio, et se faire pardonner.

~~~~~

Après avoir récupéré tout l'argent Beth avait donné rendez-vous à Rio dans une gare vers 22h00 à l'abri des regards.

Il était là, l'attendant à côté de sa Cadillac, dans son long manteau noir, ses gants et son bonnet gris foncé. Tout lui allait c'était injuste, mais avec ce genre de tenue, il faisait encore plus homme.

Beth tendit le sac à Rio, qui le prit de ses mains gantées. "Tout est là et tout est réel. Et ça ne se reproduira plus."

"Alors, c'était qui?"

Il ne démordait pas, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire. Il se fichait bien que cette femme est 4 enfants et qu'elle soit dans la misère. Mais surtout cela l'obligerait à lui avouer que cette Mary-Pat leur faisait du chantage.

"Tu as eu ton argent."

"Ouais, je vais aussi avoir besoin d'un nom."

Beth s'empêcha de rouler des yeux. "Je m'en suis occupé." Faux. En réalité elle devait donner 10000 dollars à cette femme pour qu'elle ne parle pas.

"Allez. Donne-moi juste un nom."

Beth était tenté, vraiment, pour pouvoir se débarrasser de ce fardeau, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas sacrifier la vie de quelqu'un. Elle se débrouillerait, elle y arriverait.

"Beth Boland."

"Hm." Rio se lécha les lèvres et la regarda avec ce petit sourire qui la faisait craquer. "Maintenant laisse moi te donner un conseil, ok?" Beth hocha la tête. "Quand tu as un œuf pourri dans le lot, il empeste tout le lot jusqu'à ce que tu t'en débarrasses."

C'est marrant, ou pas, mais Beth pensait que c'était elle l'œuf pourri dans l'histoire, celui de Rio, et pourtant elle était toujours en vie.

"Comme je l'ai dit, je m'en occupe." Beth se dirigea vers sa voiture, ouvrit la portière, mais juste avant de monter elle ajouta. "Et ne pointe plus jamais une arme sur moi."

"C'était mérité."

Beth l'ignora et monta dans sa voiture. Elle alluma le contact et le regarda se pencher contre le capot de sa Cadillac, regardant dans sa direction avec ce sourire stupide sur son visage, qu'elle voulait lui faire ravaler. Mais en même temps il était fier d'elle et ça l'excitait.

Beth démarra et commença à rouler, mais elle s'arrêta au niveau de Rio et baissa sa vitre. "Tu viens?"

"Où?"

Beth roula les yeux, il savait très bien où. "Chez moi, je suis toute seule."

En attendant de familiariser son divorce avec Dean, celui-ci n'avait pas encore entièrement déménagé, mais il avait trouvé un appartement et elle lui laissait les enfants de temps en temps pour qu'ils s'habituent, la laissant souvent seul, et même si parfois c'était dur, ce genre de soir c'était avantageux.

Rio passa sa langue entre ses dents. "Hm, c'est tentant, mais tu n'as pas été une gentil fille à partagé mon argent."

"Et toi tu n'as pas été un très bon garçon à me menacer."

Rio ricana. "Tu t'en remettras."

Beth grogna. "Toi aussi."

"Oh donc tu ne vas pas t'excuser?"

Alors là, il pouvait toujours rêver, en tout cas elle ne le ferait pas de vive voix. Beth changea de tactique. "Si tu viens je te montrerais à quel point je peux être une bonne fille."

Rio fit bouger sa mâchoire comme lui seul en avait le secret. "Hm…Je te suis."

Enfin! Elle n'allait pas non plus le supplier, elle avait encore un peu de dignité. Beth referma la vitre et fit rouler sa voiture jusqu'à chez elle, suivit de Rio, elle pouvait le voir dans le rétroviseur. Une fois arrivé à destination, elle se gara dans son allée, tandis que Rio se gara sur le trottoir devant sa maison. Pour être honnête elle se fichait complètement si ses voisins pouvaient voir sa voiture.

Ils sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée, Beth la déverrouilla rapidement et ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur. Rio eut à peine le temps de refermer derrière lui que Beth l'attrapa par les pans de son manteau et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Rio sourit contre sa bouche et approfondit le baiser. Il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre l'invitant à entrouvrir les lèvres, ce qu'elle fit. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et se taquinèrent.

"Mm, trop de vêtement." Dit Beth contre sa bouche.

"Je suis d'accord."

Avec une très grande dextérité et rapidité, ils enlevèrent leurs manteaux, bonnets, chaussures et chaussettes, qu'ils jetèrent quelques parts dans l'entrée.

Rio souleva Beth du sol, elle entoura ses jambes et ses bras autour de lui. Il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre et la posa délicatement sur son lit. Il rampa sur elle et attaqua son cou de petits baisers, sauf que Beth voulait prendre les rênes. Elle utilisa toute la force qu'elle avait pour le faire basculer et inverser leur position. Elle dût avouer que Rio l'aida un petit peu en se laissant faire.

Beth se mit à califourchon sur Rio, ses genoux encerclant ses hanches. Rio vint poser ses mains sur son cul encore vêtu.

"C'est mieux comme ça." Dit Beth en passant ses mains sous son pull et caressant son torse.

"Ouais. J'adore cette vue mais ce serait encore mieux si tu étais nu."

"Je suis d'accord." Elle répéta ses paroles précédentes.

Si il y a bien une chose que Beth aimait avec Rio, c'est qu'elle n'était pas gêné de se mettre nu devant lui, au contraire, la façon qu'il avait de la regarder, faire courir ses mains sur son corps, ses formes, ça la rendait confiante.

Beth retira son pull col v, la laissant dans un soutient gorge en dentelle noire. C'était simple et sexy à la fois, mais ça ne laissa pas Rio indifférent. Il fit glisser ses longs doigts bagués le long de ses bras nu, jusqu'à sa poitrine, taquinant la fine dentelle du soutient gorge. Il caressa l'un de ses mamelons à travers le tissu et avec son autre main il dégrafa son soutient gorge, qui tomba sur son ventre. Il le prit et le jeta à travers la pièce, puis ses grandes mains vinrent prendre ses seins en coupe.

"Tellement beaux."

Rio se pencha en avant et prit l'un de ses tétons dans sa bouche. Il le mordilla, le lécha et le suça jusqu'à ce qu'il se tende et devienne dur dans sa bouche, puis il le lâcha avec un bruit obscène.

Beth gémit, elle se cambra enfonçant son visage dans sa poitrine et gratta son cuir chevelu, l'invitant à continuer. Rio s'attaquant alors à son deuxième téton, lui donnant le même traitement. Satisfait, Rio s'éloigna. Beth posa ses mains sur ses joues et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

Rio se rallongea. Beth fit une nouvelle fois glisser ses mains sous son pull mais cette fois elle accrocha ses doigts au bord et le fit remonter le long de son corps tonique. Rio leva les bras pour qu'elle puisse l'enlever et l'envoyer rejoindre son pull et son soutient gorge.

Beth se pencha et déposa une traînée de baiser le long de son abdomen doré et lisse jusqu'à atteindre son cou. Elle dessina les contours de son aigle avec le bout de sa langue puis remonta suçoter son lobe d'oreille. Elle frotta sa joue contre son chaume fin et laissa ses lèvres finir sur les siennes. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieur pulpeuse, s'éloigna de lui avec un petit sourire carnassier et descendit du lit.

"Enlève ton pantalon et ton boxer." Ordonna Beth.

"Tu me donne des ordres maintenant?" Rio souleva un sourcil mais ses mains étaient déjà en train de déboucler sa ceinture.

Beth retira son jean et tout doucement, elle fit glisser la culotte le long de ses cuisses, puis la laissa tomber autour de ses pieds, se retrouvant complètement nue. Mais Rio ne s'était pas contenté de l'admirer, il s'était lui aussi débarrassé du reste de ses vêtements, comme exigé. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le contempler, il était tellement beau, surtout maintenant, dans son lit, nu, sur le point de la baiser.

"Viens ici." Dit Rio. Beth s'exécuta et retrouva sa place initiale. "Bonne fille."

Beth se frotta contre lui, les faisant gémir tout les deux. Elle sentit sa bite devenir dur et sa chatte s'humidifier.

"J'ai pas envie d'être une gentil fille." Beth se recula légèrement et fit courir ses doigts le long de sa base, longue et épaisse, elle traça sa veine de son index.

Rio siffla, il leva les yeux et rencontrèrent ses deux iris bleus, qui le regardaient innocemment.

"Tu peux pas faire ça Elizabeth."

"Ah non?" Beth prit une de ses couilles et la serra doucement. "Pourquoi?"

"Parce que sinon, je vais devoir te traiter comme une mauvaise fille."

"Ah oui?" Beth se pencha sur lui et s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres pleines. "Montre-moi ce que tu fais aux vilaines filles."

Rio réduit la petite distance entre eux et écrasa sa bouche sur la sienne. Il prit sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et la tira fort puis la relâcha.

"Met toi à quatre pattes." Beth cligna des yeux, toute sa confiance venait de disparaitre, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Rio dut voir son changement, il remit une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille. "C'est pas obligé."

"Si! C'est juste que…Tout ce que j'ai et je fais avec toi, c'est nouveau et différent, en bien. Le sexe avec…lui à toujours été basique et ça faisait tellement longtemps, cette première fois dans la chambre."

Rio prit le menton de Beth entre ses doigts et lui caressa doucement la mâchoire. "Je ne ferais rien pour te mettre mal à l'aise Elizabeth."

Elle le savait, mais elle voulait détendre l'atmosphère et le taquiner un peu. "Même pas me menacer avec une arme."

Pour la punir, Rio la chatouilla. "Pas sur ce sujet là."

"Je sais."

"On a qu'à choisir un mot de sécurité."

"Un quoi?"

Rio soupira. "Un mot de sécurité, on l'utilise si quelque chose nous dérange où nous met mal à l'aise."

"Oh, ok. Cupcake."

Rio rit. "Hm…Linguni."

Beth ricana. "Vraiment?"

"J'adore les linguini, et cupcake c'est pas mieux."

"Au moins on est raccord, c'est de la nourriture." Beth se mordit la lèvre, il fallait qu'elle vérifie une dernière chose. "Rassure-moi, quand tu dis à quatre pattes, tu veux pas dire euh…par derrière? Parce que ça, je veux pas."

Rio mit son bras sur sa bouche et éclata de rire, des petites pattes d'oies se formèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Beth le frappa sur le torse. "Pardon, pardon." Mais il continua de rire.

"C'est pas drôle." Beth fit la moue.

Rio réussit à se calmer. "Si ça l'est." Il lui mit une petit claque sur les fesses. "Alors vilaine fille, toujours partante?"

C'est fou comment ils arrivaient à passer de en colère, à exciter, puis gêné, amusé et excité à nouveau. C'était tellement facile avec lui.

Au lieu de lui répondre, Beth s'enleva de ses cuisses. Elle rampa sur le lit et se mit à quatre pattes, son visage face au mur, du coté de la tête de lit inexistante.

Rio se plaça derrière Beth, ses genoux sur les draps. Il plaça ses mains sur ses hanches, se pencha en avant et déposa pleins de petits baisers, le long de sa colonne vertébrale puis il aspira la peau de son cou, y laissant un suçon.

"Hm, Rio."

Rio mordilla son lobe d'oreille. "Prête?" Beth hocha la tête.

Rio se positionna derrière Beth, le dos droit, son pubis contre le haut de son cul. Avec ses mains il caressa et palpa ses joues dodues et rondes, il leur mit une fessée à chacune, puis glissa ses doigts le long de sa chatte, vérifiant qu'elle soit humide et prête pour lui. Elle l'était. Il prit sa bite rouge, tendu et fuyante et la plaça contre son entrée, le bout de son gland taquinant ses plis. Il s'accrocha à ses hanches et l'un de ses seins, puis d'un coup sec et profond il la pénétra.

"Ahhhh!" Beth agrippa les draps avec une main, elle posa l'autre à plat contre le mur, pour ce soutenir et l'empêcher de s'écrouler, même si Rio la maintenait en place.

"Putain!" Rio siffla. Il se sentait tellement bien à l'intérieur de sa chatte humide. Ses parois chaude et lisse avalaient sa bite avec une telle facilité, comme si elle était faite pour être en elle. "Mm, ça va bébé?"

"Oui, vas-y." Rio instaura un rythme rapide, son bas ventre claqua contre son cul. Le son de leurs peaux claquaient et résonnaient dans la chambre, comme leurs gémissements. "Plus fort."

Rio s'arrêta, il passa une main autour de son cou et fit glisser l'autre sur son ventre. Il la tira vers lui, son dos se retrouva plaqué contre son torse. Beth pencha la tête en arrière, sur son épaule, elle passa son bras derrière sa tête, caressa sa nuque et posa son autre main sur la sienne, celle qui était sur son ventre.

Rio dévora son cou et reprit ses coups de reins, mais cette fois, ses poussées étaient plus lente mais plus profonde.

"Tu me rends fou Elizabeth." Rio lui chuchota à l'oreille.

"Mmm." Beth haleta et gémit, elle n'avait pas la force de lui répondre. Le nouvel angle de pénétration lui permettait d'atteindre son point sensible.

Rio remonta la main qui enserrait doucement son cou jusqu'à son menton et tourna sa tête vers lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Lorsqu'il lécha le toit de sa bouche, Beth gémit et enfonça ses ongles dans son crâne, le faisant grogner.

"Touche-moi." Dit Beth, ses lèvres frôlant les siennes. Rio s'exécuta. Il descendit la main qui était sur son ventre vers son pubis, emportant la sienne avec lui, puis avec ses longs doigts il frotta son clitoris sensible. "Mmm….Oui." Beth miaula contre sa bouche et ferma les yeux.

"Regarde-moi." Beth rouvrit les yeux, ses deux billes bleues rencontrèrent ses iris sombres, presque noirs, et ses pupilles dilatées. Si elle avait pu voir son reflet dans ses yeux elle savait qu'elle aurait l'air d'un gâchis, avec sa peau rouge, ses cheveux en désordres tandis que quelques mèches étaient collés à son front transpirant, et pourtant elle savait qu'il la trouvait encore plus belle comme ça.

Rio posa son front contre le sien. Il accéléra ses coups de hanches et le frottement de ses doigts sur son clitoris devint plus fort et plus rapide.

"Ahhh!" Beth se mordit la lèvre, essayant de retenir son orgasme.

"Viens pour moi bébé, viens sur ma bite."

Rio sentit sa chatte palpiter et se resserrer autour de lui, son corps trembla, elle cria son nom et inonda sa queue de son jus, le faisant venir à son tour, déversant son sperme chaud à l'intérieur de sa chatte trempée.

Beth s'effondra en avant, emportant Rio avec elle, qui enfouit son visage dans son cou et se retira d'elle. Pendant quelques minutes, seules leurs respirations saccadés et les battements rapides de leurs cœurs, résonnaient. Beth pouvait sentir sur son dos à quel point ceux de Rio tambourinaient fort, ils étaient presque en synchronisation.

Rio mordilla son épaule. "Hm." C'est tout ce que Beth put dire.

Rio ricana, son corps vibra contre le sien. "T'as assez de force pour aller prendre une douche?"

"Oui."

Beth réussit à se redresser et se leva, suivit par Rio. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain, pour soulager leurs muscles et nettoyer les dégâts qu'avaient causé leurs ébats, sous une douche innocente et une eau bien chaude.

"T'inquiète pas vilaine fille, je me mettrais pas derrière toi." Rio se moqua.

Beth secoua la tête et rougit. "Oh mon dieu."

"Désolé ma, mais ça va te suivre très longtemps."

"Tais-toi! C'était une question très légitime."

La porte de la salle de bain se referma sur le rire de Rio.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu.  
> Les commentaires et kudos donnent le sourire!!!!


End file.
